COMO DE CUENTO DE HADAS
by Lilith Erzebeth Snape
Summary: pues esto es asi como tipo cuentos, porfavor leanla y dejen rr besos.


En una época de demonios, reyes, dragones y magia, sobre todo magia existía una leyenda sobre un árbol sagrado, consistía que en lo mas profundo del bosque, donde nadie, ni siquiera un demonio se atrevía a pasar, había un gran y frondoso árbol donde yacía un demonio mitad humano que había sido dormido mediante el hechizo de su antigua amor al quien traiciono. Pero todos decían que era una historia que habían inventado para que los niñitos no se acercaran al bosque.

Pero mientras todos tachaban la leyenda de solo cuentos chinos, una abuelita le contaba a su nietesita la historia, la niñita quedo fascinada y juro algún día despertar al joven de aquel sueño eterno.

Los años pasaron y la pequeña niñita que un día juro despertar al demonio se había convertido en todo una señorita de 15 años, con su larga cabellera negra como el ébano y unos ojos que deslumbraban a cualquiera con un tono chocolate que brillaban al compás de su sonrisa, también se había convertido en la princesa de Japón y en un año se casaría para pasar al trono y ser reina. Pero a pesar de los años aome no se olvidaba de su juramento y aunque ya no era una niña seguía creyendo el la leyenda de aquel joven. Así que cuando cumplió los 15 años había pedido que se le permitiera salir en busca de ese chico, pero ya habían pasado 3 mese y aun no obtenía respuesta y tenían que apresurarse.

Un día se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación cuando su abuelita, ya vieja pero aun con fuerzas le aviso que su padre quería verla. Las horas pasaba y cada vez la pobre abuelita se sentía cada vez más nerviosa por lo que le diría su querido hijo a su adorable princesa.

Cuando salio la abuelita de aome casi se le echa en sima para obtener respuesta a sus dudas pero su nieta no le decía nada, solo caminaba hacia su habitación mirando fijamente hacia adelanta y ya en su habitación abrió su ropero y muy emocionada comenzó a sacar ropa a lo loco, eso significaba que había obtenido el permiso, pero solo con la condición de regresar un mes antes de la boda y ella acepto.

En una semana Aome salio hacia el bosque sagrado en busca de cumplir su mas grande sueño .Y esa noche acampo cerca de un rió de aguas cristalinas y durmió lo mas profundo posible, pero algo en la noche la despertó y tuvo la osadía de retira al dios Morfeo de su lado (dios del sueño).

Ella se levanto y vio justo a unos metros de distancia vio una luces que brillaban y recogían agua de aquel rió.Ella decidió seguir a aquellas luces y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que eran como 2 pequeñas niñas.

Las niñas de percataron de su presencia y le ordenaron que saliera. Aome muy extrañada pregunto que quienes eran y ellas le dijeron que sus nombres eran Kosho y Nashla y eran las encargadas de alimentar el alma de aquel hombre-bestia que dormía en el árbol sagrado.

Aome al escuchar esto le suplico que la llevaran al yacimiento del jovenzuelo y las pequeñas aceptaron. Caminaron un par de minutos hasta llegar a un gran árbol donde un hombre de cabellos plateados y orejitas muy peculiares estaba dormido. Aome sorprendida le quieto aquella flecha que lo mantenía dormido y cuando lo hizo cayeron al duelo los 2 solo que el joven al impacto despertó y abrió sus ojos dejando ver ese color ámbar que tenia.

Aome quedo hechizada por esos ojos la instante y el chico se quedo sorprendido por su belleza.

Así pasaron los días y aome y el joven, que por cierto se llamaba inuyasha se encariñaban cada vez mas, pero cada ves mas se acerbaza la fecha en que aome tenia que regresar, pero ella no quería casarse porque se había enamorado de inuyasha, pero como ya se tenia que ir, lo único que pudo hacer fue, llevarse a inuyasha a su casa.

Al llegar al palacio la madre de Aome casi se desmaya al ver con el amiguito que había traído ni hija pero no tuvo más que aceptarlo.

Inuyasha cada vez sentía a Aome mas alejada así que se decidió a hacer algo que nunca pensó. Se levanto y se dirigió a ver a Aome pero se dio cuenta de que aome se estaba casando y esta ves si la perdería para siempre.

Mientras tanto Aome se sentía tan triste y desdichada al ver que su amado inuyasha no llegaba para impedir la boda, así que resignada estaba apunto de decir acepto cuando las puertas del lugar se abrieron de par en par. Inuyasha miro fijamente a Aome y fue cuando dijo que el amaba con todo el corazón a la princesa y fue cuando Aome corrió a sus brazos diciéndole que ella también lo amaba.

La madre de Aome no le dejo mas remedio que aceptar el amor de su hija con aquel extraño joven, y así los meses pasaron y Aome e Inuyasha se casaron y al año tuvieron una hija a la que nombraron Toshiry.

Así que cada año Inuyasha con su familia tenían que ir al árbol sagrado para seguir alimentándolo con almas y así la vida de ese arbolo perduraría.


End file.
